


Poo On Me

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [8]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crack, M/M, Scat, Shizaya - Freeform, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya trolls Shizuo by pooing on his dick while having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poo On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title:Poo On Me  
> Pairings: Shizuo x Izaya  
> Rated: R  
> Prompt: From the durarara!!kink meme: Izaya trolls Shizuo by pooing on his dick while having sex.

“Hnnnng! Oh gawd Shizu-chaaaaaaaaaaan~~~” Izaya moaned as he tightened his walls and squeezed down on Shizuo’s cock that continued to ram into him with paralyzing thrusts.

“I… I don’t think I can hold it in any longer!!!” Izaya groaned as he grasped hard onto the bed sheets.

“Fuck! Like you think I’ll let you come before me, you fucking louse!” Shizuo growled as he grabbed Izaya’s swollen cock and tightened his grip.

“Fuck Shizu! That’s not… what I…!!! Hnnnngh!!!”

Unfortunately it was too late.

The next thing that all of Ikebukuro heard from roof to roof to wall to wall was,

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU LOOOOOOOOOOOOOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”


End file.
